


please me

by celeste9



Category: The Two Faces of January (2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Biting, Choking, Face Slapping, First Time, Hair-pulling, M/M, Missing Scene, Rough Sex, Yuleporn, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9021760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: “What would you do if I grabbed you right now, Rydal?” Chester’s gaze lowers to Rydal’s neck and flickers back up. “If I grabbed your throat? Would you try to scream? Would you struggle?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princesschubbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesschubbles/gifts).



Chester is drunk when he finds Rydal in his room on the ship. Rydal isn’t entirely sure how Chester managed to get the right room but he supposes it doesn’t matter. He’s found it.

Rydal doesn’t bother getting off his bed. “Want to grab my dick again? Maybe harder this time? Think I can feel my balls again so maybe you didn’t do a good enough job.”

Chester doesn’t stumble when he comes farther in but his gait isn’t quite steady, either. “Could’ve thrown you overboard and no one would even have noticed. You should be grateful I didn’t.”

“Right, thanks for not murdering me, Chester. What a great guy you are. Two murders in less than twenty-four hours would’ve been too much even for you.”

Rydal’s gaze focuses on Chester’s fist clenching by his side. He wonders if Chester will hit him. He wonders if he should stand up for it, at least. Chester’s had enough to drink that Rydal’s chances of fending him off are probably pretty good.

He still doesn’t get up.

He doesn’t even get up when Chester comes closer, when Chester crawls onto the small bunk and kneels over Rydal. He smells like booze. Rydal looks him in the eyes.

“What would you do if I grabbed you right now, Rydal?” Chester’s gaze lowers to Rydal’s neck and flickers back up. “If I grabbed your throat? Would you try to scream? Would you struggle?”

“You’ve already warned me. That’s more of a chance than you gave me back in the ruins.”

Chester curls one hand around Rydal’s throat, loosely. His fingers are long. “You still haven’t moved.”

Rydal leans up into Chester’s hand. “Go on. Do it. Squeeze a little harder. See what happens.”

Instead, Chester rolls his hips against Rydal’s thigh. Rydal bites his lip.

Chester smiles, slow and amused. He rubs his thumb over Rydal’s quickening pulse. “I thought so. What is it you’ve really been after, huh, Rydal? Do you even know?”

“I had her already,” Rydal says, swallowing thickly beneath Chester’s hand. 

His gaze hardens minutely but Chester moves his hips again, slow, intent. He’s clearly interested.

So is Rydal and there’s no hiding it. 

Not that he doesn’t try. He deflects, anyway. “She would’ve run away with me. Colette. She knew I could protect her better than you, knew I could make her happy when all you do is wreck everything. She would’ve come with me in a heartbeat. Is that why you did it? If you couldn’t have her then neither could I?”

Chester slaps Rydal across the face. It stings; Rydal thinks his lip might have split.

He touches it. His fingertips come away bloody.

“Struck a nerve, did I?”

Chester’s hand is around Rydal’s throat again. He squeezes tighter.

Rydal bucks his hips upwards but he’s hard and it only makes Chester smile, thin and mean. “You get off on pain? Or maybe it’s just me. Maybe you just want me to hurt you.”

Rydal sucks in a breath through his nose and he tries to swallow, his Adam’s apple straining against the pressure of Chester’s hand. He speaks and his voice sounds rough. “Want you to get the fuck off me.”

Chester is laughing and then he releases his hand only to forcibly shove Rydal over, pinning him on the thin mattress so his face is smashed into the pillow. “Do you? Do you, Rydal?” His voice is low in Rydal’s ear, breath warm on his skin.

“Fuck,” Rydal says. His dick is caught against the bunk but he’s harder than seems possible. He can feel the press of Chester’s dick against his ass.

“I guess I have my answer. Would you struggle? Do you want me to get out?” Chester blows on the lobe of Rydal’s ear and drags his teeth over the shell. “No.”

“Oh, God,” Rydal moans into the cheap pillow, and he hates himself a little. 

But he won’t struggle. He doesn’t want Chester to leave. 

Chester lifts up Rydal’s hips just enough to pull his pants and underwear down and he ungently shoves at him to get him on his knees.

Rydal leans his forehead down against his forearms, back bowed. He thinks probably he should feel ashamed. Mostly he just wants to _feel._

Chester’s fingers are wet, probably with saliva, when he shoves them into Rydal’s hole, one, swiftly followed by a second. It burns. Rydal bites the back of his hand.

“You want this?” Chester asks, twisting his fingers, gliding them in and out. “You want me?”

His voice is a sneer. Rydal stays quiet. He won’t beg.

Chester pulls his fingers out and Rydal sobs. 

“Tell me,” Chester says, and he twines the fingers of one hand into Rydal’s hair. He pulls him back hard enough to sting.

“No,” Rydal manages, even though it’s anything but true. “You’re drunk; probably can’t even get it up.”

Chester rubs his obviously hard dick against Rydal’s ass, the fine linen of Chester’s pants against Rydal’s skin. “Can’t I? Want to test it?”

“No,” Rydal says again. “No.”

So Chester pulls his hair again, bites into the back of Rydal’s neck.

Rydal groans. “Oh, God, fuck.”

“Pretty boy, Rydal, so pretty. Boy like you deserves a good fuck. Don’t you think?”

Maybe that’s so, Rydal thinks, what the hell does he know? He knows he’s pretty. He’s always been pretty. 

But he’s never been fucked. He isn’t opposed, exactly, but he likes women. 

He likes Chester, too. It was Chester he noticed first. Not for this, he thinks, but then, he isn’t struggling. He doesn’t want to struggle.

He wants to do what Chester wants. He wants to know how it feels and maybe he always has, maybe since the moment he first saw Chester and Colette walking by him. Maybe it’s only taken this long for him to admit it.

Not that he actually _wants_ to admit it.

“I’m not your wife,” he grits out between his teeth.

Chester’s fingers drag down his skin until he’s squeezing Rydal’s hips, hard enough that Rydal thinks he’ll have fingerprint-shaped bruises on his skin. 

“But you want to know how I fucked her, don’t you, Rydal?”

“Yes,” Rydal says, not meaning to, the word scraping raw out of his throat. 

Chester’s laugh is a mean, pleased rumble and his finger slides down between Rydal’s cheeks, over his hole. “Yes,” he says. “Is this what you wanted, when you saw me? A firm…” His finger pushes in. “…Hand?”

“Yes, fuck, yes,” Rydal says, and he’s pushing back, and he can’t stop himself.

He doesn’t know if he hates himself or Chester more.

Chester’s dick is long, slicked with nothing but saliva and pre-come, and stretches Rydal farther than he thinks should be possible; it aches, and he bites his tongue, and he doesn’t want Chester to stop. He thinks he’ll be rubbed raw and he still pushes back.

He tries to palm his dick and Chester bites him on the back of his neck again, just above his collar. “Not yet,” Chester says, sharp, and Rydal drops his hand.

He doesn’t know why he does it.

Chester thrusts into him, again and again, slams into him with little care, and Rydal moans into his closed fist, forehead dropping back down to the pillow. 

Chester comes with a grunt and only after that does he let Rydal seek his own release. Chester jerks his hand over Rydal’s dick, quickly, gracelessly, and Rydal spills onto the bedsheets with Chester’s soft dick nudging against his ass. 

“Good,” Chester murmurs, his lips behind Rydal’s ear. He feels heavy and Rydal doesn’t know what he means, was it good? Was he good?

There is a part of him that preens at the idea that he’s pleased Chester, that he’s been good, that he’s done what Chester wants.

He thinks he should never have gotten on this ship.

**_End_ **


End file.
